


After the Tone

by Practicemakesperfect



Series: Baeksoo Oneshots (/short stories/drabbles) [13]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Childhood Friends, Comfort, Confessions, Friendship/Love, Love Confessions, M/M, One Shot, baeksoo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:20:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24026488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Practicemakesperfect/pseuds/Practicemakesperfect
Summary: [Please leave a message after the tone][Beep]Hey, Baekhyun. It’s me.There are a couple of things I wanted to say. But I guess the first of them all is... I’m sorry.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Do Kyungsoo | D.O
Series: Baeksoo Oneshots (/short stories/drabbles) [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2030035
Comments: 4
Kudos: 70





	After the Tone

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to xln71 and Lamuerte for their feedback <333 I love you guys

SIX… NEW MESSAGES.

SATURDAY MAY 3 12:35 P.M.

Hey, Baekhyun. It’s me. I know you’re probably not up yet, since it’s Saturday and you always stay up on Friday nights gaming, but… yeah. Here I am. Good morning, for whenever you hear this. You really need to fix your sleep schedule.

Can I be honest? I didn’t want you to pick up. This is one of those few times where I’m actually glad you’re a dick about being available, because I was hoping I wouldn’t have to talk to you. This way is easier. It’s kind of like I’m talking to myself, except that you’ll be listening to this later, hopefully. Or maybe not hopefully. I’m not sure what I want anymore.

There are a couple of things I wanted to say. But I guess the first of all of them is… I’m sorry. 

I know you hate it when I apologize. I can already hear you telling me to stop - I swear that’s the last time I’ll say it, so please don’t hang up. It’s important. I just need to explain.

There isn’t a time-limit on voice mail, right? (No, I don’t think so…. Do you want me to look it up?) It’s fine. If it hangs up… that’s it, I guess.

You’re going to be mad. You’re going to be so mad. So I’m going to ignore everything and just tell you what I was supposed to tell you, and let you figure out the rest. 

Okay. *Breath.* Here goes n-

*Click*

SATURDAY MAY 3 12:39 P.M.

So... I guess there is a time limit.

I know I said that’d be it if it hung up, but… forget that. I’m going to keep calling until I say everything.

That’s okay, right? *Laugh* I mean, I guess you don’t have a choice but to accept it.

...

I lied to you. 

About a lot of things. Like, ever since we were younger I’ve been lying about things, and I just needed to get them off my chest. 

Oh- Shoot- I should have written this down. I’m such an idiot.

Whatever. Whatever. First of all, I hated those strawberry candies you always got me when we were in elementary school. They tasted like medicine and every time I ate one I pretended I liked it because for some reason you thought it was my favorite candy and you got it for me for, like, every special occasion. I think I spit out five of them behind your back once and I don’t think you noticed because you kept giving them to me until I finally convinced you that my favorite candy was Twizzlers. They’re not. I hate Twizzlers too. Just a little less than those strawberry candies.

Do you remember that Power Ranger’s toy? Your favorite one? The red one- the one that broke. Yeah, that was me… Sorry. 

But- okay. In my defense, it was on the floor, and I didn’t see it. And besides, if it was that fragile, then it was a cheap toy and you deserved a better one anyway. So you’re welcome.

… What else? Oh.

In middle school, I didn’t have a crush on Yuri. I actually didn’t care much about her. She was just in choir with me. That was really it. But you and Jongdae kept bugging me about it, so I just acted like I did. Which I’m still kind of upset about, by the way. I don’t know why I did it, but Yuri hated me for a good two years until she finally ended up dating that one guy in band. I think he played the saxophone. I don’t know- I saw him at the talent show junior year, I think. He was pretty good.

Um…

*Click*

SATURDAY MAY 3 12:44 P.M.

I should really pay attention to how long it gives me.

Where was I? Another confession: that one time I missed the choir concert and I told you I got strep throat or something… that wasn’t it. 

I was in the hospital. You know how I get migraines sometimes? That time I got a seizure. Same thing for your competition. I’m really, really sorry about that, by the way. I know you were disappointed I didn’t show up, and I forget what excuse I came up with but it was shitty and you didn’t deserve it. I just didn’t want you to worry about me. I’m still proud of you, by the way. I wanted to tell you that, but you were so mad at me I never got the chance to. Remember how you refused to let me hear you practice because you wanted to save my first listen for the competition? I was thinking about that the entire time I was in bed. I wish you would have played the piece for me, but after I missed your competition I was too scared to ask.

Freshman year- I don’t know if you’d remember this. But freshman year, when you made fun of my art project, I was actually really mad. You knew it too. You called me out on it and then apologized with- *laugh*- I think you actually bought me Twizzlers. I don’t know why I said I wasn’t mad. I was. Oh, I forgive you though. Don’t worry. I just wanted to tell you it pissed me off.

Another thing: don’t take this the wrong way, but I was jealous of you that one time in middle school when you won the talent show. You were really good. I think I almost cried. Wait- it wasn’t because I was jealous. It was because of your piano playing. Anyway, that’s why I was kind of standoffish that day. I don’t think I ever told you, but I’ve always been jealous that you can play piano. And sing. And dance. And- okay, there’s a lot.

You’ve just always been really good at everything you do. Even if it’s just talking to people. I think I’ve always been kind of jealous of you in every way, but I’m pretty sure it’s like that for a lot of people. It’s hard not to be a little jealous. Sometimes I think that things just come easily to you, but that’s wrong. I see how hard you work all the time. I don’t tell you it enough, but I do. You work really hard. I think no matter what, I can always say that I’m proud of-

*Click*

SATURDAY MAY 3 12:48 P.M.

Three minutes? Five? I think it keeps counting while it rings and then after, so I’m not sure.

I’m... in the hospital right now. Before you freak out: it’s okay. I’m okay. I promise. I’m just calling in case… 

I can’t believe you haven’t woken up yet. I called… what, three times already? Maybe you left your phone in the living room or something. I wonder why your mom isn’t picking up, then. 

Did you stay up playing League again? You know that’s bad for you. You should take care of yourself. Sleep earlier. And eat healthier, too. It’s not enough to exercise if you aren’t sleeping and eating right, you know. You’ve been really tired lately… you need to be more careful.

(Kyungsoo? You’re going to need to wrap it up, honey. They called your name.) 

Shit. Shit. Okay-

*Click*

SATURDAY MAY 3 12:53 P.M.

I didn’t mean to hang up. Fuck. Baekhyun, I lied- I’m not okay. I’m scared. I’m really scared. I’m… I’m sorry. For everything. And for this. And for all of the million things I wasn’t able to tell you. I’m sorry I’m apologizing even though I promised I wouldn’t do it anymore.

I’m scared. I’m scared, Baek. They’re going to open me up. It was a tumor. They weren’t just headaches. They aren’t sure this is going to work and- _why aren’t you picking up?_

(Kyungsoo, oh no, honey. Please don’t cry. You’re going to be okay.)

(Mom, he’s going to be mad.)

(No, he’s not.)

(He’s going to hate me.)

(Baekhyun would never hate you.)

(I… I need to tell him one last thing. Can you go ahead of me? It’ll just take a second.)

…

Baekhyun, I’m really scared. I don’t want to do this. I wish you were here. You’d probably say something stupid and make me laugh. Or maybe you’d be serious for once and tell me everything is going to be okay. I don’t know. I just know you always know the right thing to say. I need that. I should have told you. I don’t know why I didn’t. Please don’t hate me. I’m sorry.

A part of me keeps thinking, what if this is it? What if I don’t wake up after they put me to sleep? Do you remember when we were talking about the afterlife in my room that one time? I don’t know if I believe in heaven anymore. I think the best case scenario is that there’s nothing afterwards, and it’s just that I don’t exist. I think I would rather tha-

*Click*

SATURDAY MAY 3 12:58 P.M.

What I really wanted to tell you is… I love you. I love you. I can’t breathe anymore; I’m freaking out. I love you I love you I love you. It’s so much easier to say after the first time. Or maybe it’s just because you aren’t here and you can’t reject me and I can’t feel my fingers anymore. I don’t know. Don’t ask me when it started because I can’t remember but the earliest I can think of is- they’re calling me. I have to go. Baekhyun, promise me something. If I don’t wake up, don’t take this as an invitation to feel miserable, okay? I’m telling you this for myself. That’s it. If you blame yourself, I’m going to be mad. And don’t tie yourself to me. I know you hate being tied down. Just because I… just because I said all this doesn’t mean you have to feel anything back. I want you to be happy. I want you to find someone who deserves you. And don’t listen to the people who say you can’t make it as a pianist. You’re amazing. You work so hard and you’re so dedicated and I guess the last important secret is that I admire you so much. I miss you. I love you. I’m sorry.

(Kyungsoo-)

I know, I’m done. Sorry. Bye, Baek.

*Click*

FOUR… NEW MESSAGES.

SATURDAY MAY 3 1:32 P.M.

What the fuck is going on, Kyungsoo? Did you turn off your phone? You idiot- your mom can’t pick up if it doesn’t ring. I dialed her number but I think it’s the wrong one. Or it’s off. Let me check again.

*Click*

SATURDAY MAY 3 1:34 P.M.

I don’t know what’s going on or why she isn’t answering. Why did you tell me- why didn’t you tell me where you are? You’d think after keeping the fact that you’re sick from me for however long you did you’d at least have the decency to tell me which hospital you’re in. 

I hate you. I can’t believe you. Did you even think before you did this? If you were going to not tell me anything then you should have kept it that way. I don’t need you to send me some shitty last goodbye. I wish I never listened to those messages. I hate you.

*Click*

SATURDAY MAY 3 1:46 P.M.

… I don’t know why I’m calling. You aren’t going to pick up. You won’t even hear this until after you get out of surgery. 

...

Fuck, I- 

Why? Why didn’t you tell me? I don’t understand. I thought we could tell each other anything. Why would you deal with this alone? 

How long has this been going on, Soo? How many times have you gone to the hospital without me knowing? 

How many times have I blamed you for not showing up?

...I’m sorry I never noticed. I’m sorry for being mad at you for missing my competition. I’ll play for you when you get out, okay? I’ll even teach you how to play. I promise. I…

…

Jongin. He should have your mom’s number. The right one. Your parents are friends, right? Shit. He should have an instagram or-

*Click*

SATURDAY MAY 3 2:14 P.M.

I’m on my way. Don’t you dare die, you jerk. I won’t forgive you if you do.

… (Please be okay. Please, just be-)

*Click*

TWO… NEW MESSAGES

MONDAY MAY 5 10:02 A.M.

Baekhyun, it’s Minseok. I heard about what happened. I hope you’re doing okay. Give me a call when you get the chance.

*Click*

MONDAY MAY 5 11:56 A.M.

Baek, why didn’t you call me? Is Kyungsoo okay? What’s going on? 

(Jongdae, let’s see if he’s home.)

Good idea. We’re coming, Baek.

*Click*

SIX… NEW MESSAGES

TUESDAY MAY 6 - SUNDAY MAY 11

PRESS # TO LISTEN TO ALL MESSAGES. PRESS * TO SKIP.

#

[Beep] Baekhyun, I don’t know if you’re getting these, but… he’ll wake up. I know he-

***

[Beep] Hey, I’m just checking in-

***

[Beep] Are these sen-

***

[Beep] Baek-

***

[Beep]

***

[Be-]

***

_Bzz. Bzz._

“...”

“...Hello? Mrs. Doh?”

“...Baekhyun...?”

“ _Kyungsoo_?”

“I’m...”

“...”

“...Kyungsoo, honey. Wake up. Baekhyun’s here. He’s here.” … “Mom, I’m… I’m tired.” … “Okay, sweetie. Should I call Baekhyun again later? You told me to call him, remember?” … “Call… Baekhyun?”

“You’re awake. Oh my god. You’re-”

“Don’t cry… you sound ugly.”

“Shut up. You sound drunk.”

*Laugh* “I am drunk. Do you... do you know how many drugs they gave me, Baek? It’s like… a gazillion.”

“How much is that?”

“...”

“Kyungsoo?”

“... A lot.”

*Laugh* *Sniff* “I believe you.”

“... Hey… Baek?”

“Yeah?”

“Are you mad at me?”

“No.”

“Do you hate me?”

“No.”

“...You’re lying, aren’t you? Just because I’m…”

“Fine, I’m lying. I am mad. But I don’t hate you. I’m just-” _I’m just glad you’re okay. Thank god you’re okay._

“Okay. That’s good.” … “Baek?”

“Mhm.”

“I… love you.”

“...”

“Did you listen to my messages?”

“Yeah.”

“The whole entire thing?”

“I did.”

“Okay. It’s all true. I... didn’t lie in there.”

“I believe you.”

“... Did I tell you when I figured it out?”

“Figured what out?”

“That I love you.”

“You said you didn’t know.”

“Oh. I guess I did lie, then.”

“You lied a lot.”

“Yeah…”

“... Do you want to tell me?”

“Yeah… it was… we were in your room.”

“Okay.”

“And then you smiled at me.”

“...”

“...”

“...”

“...That was it.”

“I think you’re going to want to tell me more when you’re less drunk, Soo.”

“No, that was really it. That was when… when I figured it out.”

“Okay, Soo.”

“Seriously.”

“I know.”

“I’m serious.”

“I know.”

“...”

“Do you want to know when I realized?”

“That I love you?”

“No. Me. That I… care about you.”

"Oh.”

“Eighth grade. When you said you liked Yuri.”

“I didn’t.”

“But I was jealous.”

“Oh. It’s- It’s okay.” …… “Baek, does that mean you…”

“Yeah. It does.”

“Oh. I do, too.”

“You did say it a couple of times.”

“......Baekhyun?”

“Yes, baby.”

“Oh.”

“I’m sorry. You just sound like a baby.”

“... I’m tired.”

“Then you should go to sleep. Tell your mom I say thank you, okay?”

“Okay. I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

“...”

*Click*

ONE… NEW MESSAGE

MONDAY MAY 12 7:43 P.M.

Hey, Soo. It’s me again. I know we just called, but I can’t help it. I miss you. Give me a call when you wake up, okay? I want to hear your voice.

...

Sweet dreams.

*Click*

TO DELETE MESSAGE, PRESS 1

TO PLAY BACK, PRESS #

#


End file.
